


Eternal Love

by Amakai



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Vivid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angels, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora's still struggling to get over his broken heart after being abandoned by his first husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one shot I wrote for a friend based off out pairing on one of my RP forums.

~~Reno’s POV~~

It’s the middle of the night. The house is silent. The boys are finally asleep. Our little angels. I’m sitting by the window, resting my head against the cool glass, listening to the light rain falling on the outside world. You had asked me not to go out tonight. You wanted me close. I gladly said I’d stay and I did. 

Stretching my aching wings, I look around the room, my eyes falling on your form lying peacefully on the bed. About to smile, I stop. Glittering liquid is on your face. Moving closer, my light smile, fades to a look of worry. Tears. What are you dreaming of my love?

Sighing softly, I settle beside you, brushing my fingers over your cheek, wiping the tears away. Almost out of instinct your arms wrap around me, clinging to me desperately. I hold you, kissing your forehead lovingly. His name escapes your lips and I cringe ever so slightly.

Takanori…

Ruki…

Now I know who you’re dreaming of. The man who left you with a son and an engagement ring on your hand. I remember finding you crying in the spa. I remember the look on your face…the sadness and loneliness. Oh Shinji…I will never forget those sad lost eyes for as long as I live.

You start to tremble and I take matters into my own hands now. Shaking you gently, I kiss your lips lightly, whispering words of comfort until your eyes open and stare up into mine sleepily. You blink hard a few times, hands moving up to rub at your dampened eyes.

~~Tora’s POV~~

I can see that worried look on your face…that look also says you’re hurting. It might not be by much, but I know that I somehow hurt you. Before I can say anything, you speak softly, fingers caressing my cheek, brushing hair back from my eyes.

“You were dreaming of him again…”

My stomach lurches and my gaze shifts away from yours. I know how much he angers you. He hurt what is precious to you. Me and my first born son. With a soft sigh, I sit up properly, running my hand through my hair, “I’m sorry Reno…it’s not like I was trying to dream of him…” I say softly, rubbing my forehead. 

I feel your hand on my back, a soft kiss on my shoulder tells me you’re not mad at me. Then again…nothing ever makes you angry…not much anyways.

“I know…” you reply, “I’m not mad…I just don’t like to see you cry in your sleep.”

Soft feathers wrap around my figure and I smile softly. Your wings…they’re the most beautiful thing ever. I reach out, touching the softness of them, delighting in the shiver that I feel come from you.

“I love you Reno…you know that.” I tell you. A gentle kiss on my neck, and a whispered ‘I know’ makes me smile more before I turn and lock lips with you.

~~END POV~~

Reno’s arms wrapped around Tora’s waist, pulling him close to his body before slowly deepening the kiss he had initiated. His black wings wrapped around them both for a few moments before folding against his back and rolling over to pin Tora beneath him, “My precious Shinji…” he whispered, “Forget about Ruki…he broke your heart…left you and Rome alone…you don’t need him anymore…” he whispered, lavishing kisses all over the brunette’s neck and collarbone. 

Tora shivered, tilting his head back to give the honey blonde more room. He knew he didn’t need Ruki. Hell he didn’t even want the man anymore…but the dreams and nightmares wouldn’t leave him alone. He tried not to think about it…about him…that man ruined everything after all. Reno had fixed his broken heart. Reno had stayed by his side, helping him raise Rome and even helped to bring another son into their lives. 

Tora was happy with Reno. No one could deny that Reno was his world…his everything. He didn’t want anyone else. Not now…not ever. His thoughts were soon broken when a firm but gentle grip was made on his groin, causing him to moan softly, his legs spreading apart happily.

“R-Reno…” he whispered, panting softly, “A-Are you really going to do this now? It’s a-almost 4am…” he stammered, gasping against as the warm fingers worked his boxers down and then wrapped around his cock. 

“Of course…I need to distract you from him…how else can I help but remind you how much I love you?” he asked, smiling sweetly, mischief shining in his bright eyes. Angel or not, Reno was far from pure. Tora was the only one to ever make him swear in bed…and he prided himself in it. 

Before he knew it, Reno’s heavenly lips were wrapped around his now aching arousal, working him up even more. His hands tangled into the long hair that he loved, encouraging Reno silently. He didn’t have to say anything. Reno knew everything on how to please him. His soft tongue worked over his cock, teasing at every sensitive spot, dipping into the slit, rubbing over the thick vein and even dipping lower to lick over his sac. He loved it. Everything the angel did to him set his body aflame. 

He was about to ask for more when two fingers pressed against his lips. Letting out a soft moan, the brunette parted his lips, taking them into his mouth, sucking on them and getting them as wet as he could. He knew full well where they were headed and even though they had messed around before he fell asleep, Tora loved Reno’s fingers inside him just as much as Reno did.

In moments the fingers left his mouth and promptly entered his body. He emitted a soft gasp, legs spreading apart even more. Reno’s mouth left his arousal and Tora let out a soft whine of protest only to be hushed with a kiss to his lips. Eagerly returning the kiss, he moaned at the probing fingers, rocking his hips against them as they stretched and explored his sensitive opening. 

He reached down with one hand, fondling Reno through his pants, earning a pleased moan from the angel above him. Tora couldn’t help but smirk at the way Reno rolled his hips into his hand and broke the kiss to pant softly against his lips. Without bothering to pull his pants off, Reno settled for just pushing them down to his knees, pulling Tora close enough to line up and then slowly enter his lover.

“Nnn…R-Reno…” Tora moaned softly, his arms and legs wrapping around the other, holding himself close, “You always feel so good…” he murmured, kissing over the angels neck lovingly.

“T-thank you…you feel wonderful yourself love…” Reno replied, slowly rocking his hips into Tora’s ever willing body. Bracing his hands on the bed, he pushed as deep as he could go, basking in the moans and soft sounds Tora was letting out. He knew they couldn’t be loud with the boys asleep in the other room but as long as he heard something, Reno was more than happy. 

Little by little, the pace sped up and their breathing grew heavier. Tora’s whimpers and moans were barely muffled by his hands as Reno pressed into his prostate with every other thrust. Reno’s eyes couldn’t tear away from the expression on Tora’s face. The pleasure he saw there only made him pick up to a faster pace. 

He groaned at the sudden tightening and moaned as Tora’s expression changed to sheer bliss as his orgasm took hold. Licking his lips, Reno kept his pace going until he spilled onto the others stomach with a muffled groan into Tora’s shoulder. He collapsed against him, panting together with his lover.

After a few minutes of silence and regaining their composure, Tora spoke, “I swear…you get better every time you do that…” he said with a soft chuckle.

“I’m glad you think so Shinji…you get more beautiful every time I take you.” He teased, winking at him as he sealed his wings away and rolled over onto his back. He chuckled at the faint blush that crossed his loves face and he smiled lovingly, “You’re beautiful no matter how you look…you can be in tears and I will always find you beautiful…because I love you.” He said brushing his fingers against Tora’s cheek, crossing over his lips.

“Thank you Reno…” he said softly, “For everything you’ve ever done for me…for Rome…for everyone you’ve ever helped.” He sat up enough to place a loving kiss on Reno’s lips, cupping his cheek as if the other would vanish in a moment, “I love you more then you could ever know…and nothing will ever change how I feel about you…” he whispered.

Reno simply smiled and pulled Tora into his arms, holding him tightly to his chest. He needed to say nothing. Tora knew where he stood. Reno would give up his wings…his sword…his angelic powers…his eternal life just to be with Tora. He’d give up returning to heaven if it meant he could be with the one man that needed him most. 

The only thing that mattered to him was Tora’s happiness. If Tora wasn’t happy, then he wasn’t either. His life revolved around the man in his arms. The precious human being that he had saved…Reno was his guardian angel…and he would never hurt him…for as long as he lived. Being immortal like Tora, he knew they had many thousands of years to spend together and he was more than okay with that.


End file.
